Kembang Desa
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Indonesia adalah kembang desa yang menjadi rebutan para pria. Semua orang menginginkan Indonesia. Menginginkan Indonesia menjadi pacar ataupun istri mereka. Tetapi Indonesia tidak peduli. Lalu bagaimana jika Indonesia dihadapi bahwa Amerika dan Rusia memperebutkan dirinya? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Indonesia?


**Kembang Desa**

**Indonesia!fem, Rusia, Belanda, Malaysia!fem dan Amerika.**

**Maybe romance, maybe humor, or maybe anything.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers ****© Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Kembang Desa © ****Brid LaCroix**

* * *

Indonesia merupakan kembang desa di daerahnya. Kecantikannya sungguh menawan hati banyak pria. Dan mereka berpendapat bahwa Indonesia merupakan gadis tercantik di seluruh jagat raya ini. Tak seorang pun dapat menandingi kecantikannya. Jika diadakan kontes kecantikan dengan para bidadari di langit sekalipun maka dipastikan bidadari itu akan kalah telak. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang ada dunia ini. Tidak mungkin ada yang menandinginya.

Banyak pria yang menginginkan Indonesia sebagai kekasih maupun istrinya. Padahal Indonesia baru saja menginjak usia enam belas tahun namun kecantikannya begitu gemilang dan membuat banyak pria menjadi gelap mata untuk memilikinya. Pamannya yang bernama Belanda berusaha untuk terus melindunginya terutama dari pria-pria yang terus menggoda keponakan perempuan yang sangat dia sayangi.

Pernah sekali Belanda meninggalkan Indonesia untuk bertugas di kota dan saat itu pemuda yang berasal dari desa lain bernama Jepang mencoba untuk menculik Indonesia namun digagalkan oleh keponakannya dengan memberikan semprotan lada pada Jepang. Sejak insiden itu Belanda tidak pernah meninggalkan Indonesia sendirian dan jika dia mendapatkan tugas untuk pergi ke kota maka dia akan menyerahkannya kepada karyawannya. Belum lagi, Belanda harus melawan para bandot-bandot tua seperti Portugis dan Spanyol untuk mempersunting Indonesia sebagai istri muda mereka. Tentu saja Belanda menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dengan alasan, keponakannya masih berumur muda dan belum saatnya untuk menikah. Belum lagi, dia ingin melihat keponakannya menjadi orang yang sukses.

Belanda menghela napas berat jika menyangkut keponakannya. Dia sangat menyayangi Indonesia dan menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Dan setelah memikirkan beberapa hari ini, Belanda sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Mungkin ini saatnya Belanda untuk melepaskan Indonesia untuk pergi dan menghindar dari desa yang selama ini mereka tinggali. Belanda akan mengutus Indonesia untuk belajar ke kota dan membiarkan keponakannya menenangkan diri dari sikap-sikap agresif pemuda-pemuda di sini.

"Nesia, coba kamu kemari." Belanda memanggil Indonesia yang sedang berada di dapur untuk menemuinya.

Buru-buru Indonesia yang sedang mencuci piring segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera menemui pamannya yang berada di ruang makan.

"Iya, ada apa paman?" tanya Indonesia ketika keluar dari dapur. Terlihat rambut panjangnya yang terbiasa tergerai kini terkucir ke belakang seperti buntut kuda dengan menyisakan sedikit rambut di depan.

"Coba kamu duduk dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin paman bicarakan." Belanda menyuruh Indonesia untuk duduk dihadapannya.

"Kalau aku lihat dari wajah paman, ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin paman bicarakan. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Indonesia dengan penasaran.

Kini Indonesia sudah duduk dihadapan Belanda.

"Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa." Jawab Belanda perlahan.

Memperoleh jawaban seperti itu, membuat Indonesia menebak-nebak apa yang dipikirankan oleh pamannya.

"Pasti kamu penasaran dengan apa yang paman bicarakan." Belanda tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cantik keponakan yang kebingungan.

"Tidak paman." Ucap Indonesia malu-malu. Ternyata pamannya dapat membaca apa yang dia pikirkan. "Jadi apa yang ingin paman bicarakan ?" tanya Indonesia setelah dia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Begini, paman menginginkan kamu untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu di kota. Di sana paman mempunyai kenalan untuk memasukkanmu di sekolahnya." Belanda mengungkapkan usulannya pada Indonesia.

"Tetapi paman, bukankah itu akan menghamburkan uang-uang saja. Nesia masih bisa melanjutkannya di sini." Indonesia menanggapi usulan Belanda. Bukannya dia tidak mau mengikuti perintah pamannya namun dia juga harus memikirkan pamannya yang sudah tua. "Selain itu, sekolah Nesia hanya tinggal setahun lagi. alangkah baiknya Nesia tetap berada di sini."

"Paman sudah memikirkan matang-matang. Paman rela melepaskanmu demi pengalaman berharga yang akan kamu dapatkan di kota. Dan di kota pula, kamu akan mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebh baik daripada di sini." Belanda memberikan nasehat pada Indonesia. "Selain itu, paman ingin kamu hidup lebih tenang di sana. Paman tidak ingin kamu hidup selalu penuh dengan teror para pemuda di sini. Sudah cukup paman melihat kamu tersiksa. Paman sangat menyesal saat paman tidak dapat melindungimu dari Jepang." Terdengar lirih dalam ucapan Belanda.

Arah pandang Indonesia tak bergeser dari keriput pamannya yang kini terlihat begitu jelas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan paman? Apakah paman yakin dapat hidup sendiri di rumah ini sebesar ini?" tanya Indonesia memastikan.

Belanda mengangguk mantap.

"Paman yakin." Belanda menjawab. "Sekarang kamu persiapkan barang-barang yang akan kamu bawa besok. Paman sudah mempersiapakn segalanya. Kamu hanya tinggal pergi."

Indonesia berpikir sejenak, keningnya berkerut.

"Cepat sekali paman. Kenapa harus terburu-buru?" tanya Indonesia yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Karena sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Teman paman yang di kota hanya ada waktu besok saja." Jawab Belanda.

"Baiklah paman, kalau begitu Nesia akan mempersiapkan segalanya." Indonesia segera undur diri dari hadapan pamannya, menuju kamarnya.

Indonesia segera membereskan barang-barang yang akan dia bawa besok. Mungkin ini takdir dari Tuhan untuknya.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Indonesia bergegas mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Belanda sudah menunggunya di luar seraya menghadapi para pria yang sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Indonesia akan meninggalkan desa ini.

"Sudah kalian pergi dari sini." Usir Belanda terhadap para pemuda yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kami melihat wajah Nesia untuk terakhir kalinya." Teriak salah satu pemuda dengan semangatnya.

"Terserah kalian saja." Belanda segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Riuh sorak sorai memanggil nama Indonesia membuat Belanda hanya memandang heran pria-pria yang sudah ditolak ratusan kali oleh keponakannya.

"Benar-benar pemuda yang tidak pantang menyerah." Belanda terkekeh pelan melihat kerumunan pemuda di luar pagarnya.

Belanda menyuruh Indonesia untuk bergegas agar saat sampai di kota tidak terlalu sore. Ketika Indonesia keluar dari rumah itu, banyak pria yang meneriaki namanya bahkan ada yang menangis, tidak rela jika mereka tidak dapat bertemu dengan Indonesia lagi. Dan kini para gadis di desa itu dapat bernapas lega karena saingan terberat mereka telah pergi dari desa mereka.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh oleh Belanda dan Indonesia memakan waktu lima jam. Dan ketika mereka sampai di sana, mereka di sambut dengan baik. Pamannya benar-benar mengurusi segala kepindahan ini dengan baik walaupun sepertinya pamannya tidak rela meninggalkan sendirian Indonesia di tempat asing. Setelah itu, Belanda membawa Indonesia ke rumah yang memang telah dipersiapkan oleh pamannya. Terbilang mewah untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah ini tidak terlalu besar untuk Nesia tinggali?" Tanya Indonesia saat tiba di rumah barunya."Paman terlalu menghamburkan uang untuk rumah sebesar ini."

"Tidak, ini sesuai denganmu." Kira-kira begitulah yang pamannya jawab.

Indonesia tidak dapat melawan keinginan pamannya jika sudah menyangkut dirinya.

"Tidurlah. Besok sekolah. Oke?"

"Oke."

Setelah itu, pamannya segera meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di rumah besar ini. sebelum pamannya pergi bahwa besok adalah hari pertama Indonesia untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah terbarunya.

Malam mulai larut, dan ini saatnya Indonesia untuk berpetualang ke alam mimpi. Sebelumnya dia berdoa semoga di sekolah besok dia dapat mendapatkan teman yang dapat berbagi cerita dengannya. Hubungan Indonesia dengan perempuan-perempuan seusianya tidak terlalu bagus sebab mereka merasa tersaingi dengan keberadaan Indonesia diantara mereka.

Dan esok adalah awal baru untuk Indonesia.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Indonesia sudah bangun dan mempersiapkannya dengan sempurna mulai dari buku hingga baju yang akan dia kenakan. Setelah semuanya terasa begitu sempurna, Indonesia segera bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan menuju sekolahnya diantar oleh sopir yang sudah Belanda siapakan untuknya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, dia segera bertemu dengan kepala sekolah yang kemarin menyambutnya. Dengan senang hati, kepala sekolah mengantarkan Indonesia menuju kelasnya. Indonesia diantarkan ke ruang kelas 2A. Bisik-bisik dari para wanita dan deheman dari para pria sudah sering dia alami sehingga ketika Indonesia masuk dia sudah dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya.

"Baik, anak-anakku. Ibu akan memperkenalkan teman baru kalian yang jauh-jauh datang dari desa untuk bersekolah di tempat kita. Ibu harap kalian akan menyambutnya dengan hangat." Kepala sekolah memberikan sambutan sebelum dirinya mempersilahkan Indonesia untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Baik, mungkin ibu tidak akan berlama-lama. Ibu akan menyuruh teman baru kalian untuk memperkenalkan dirinya."

Riuh tepuk tangan segera terdengar saat kepala sekolah mengakhiri kalimatnya dan ketika Indonesia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Terlihat banyak pria yang mulai tertarik dengan gadis cantik yang sedang berada di kelas mereka dan wajah tidak suka dari para wanita di sini.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Indonesia. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan nama Nesia. Saya berasal dari desa. Dan saya berharap saya dapat diterima di sini. Mungkin itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan." Indonesia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lemah lembut, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya seperti sedang mendengarkan malaikat bernyanyi.

"Yah, Baik. Sekarang kamu bisa duduk di samping Malaysia." Indonesia segera berjalan ke arah bangku yang sudah dipilihkan oleh kepala sekolah dan duduk di sana. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari para wanita di ruangan ini.

Kepala sekolah segera undur diri dan pelajaran segera dilanjutkan. Indonesia memikirkan Belanda yang berada di desa dakam benaknya sementara guru terus bicara, menjelaskan materi yang sudah pernah Indonesia pelajari

Ketika bel berbunyi, Indonesia bernapas lega. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa selama pelajaran berlangsung sudah ada dua pria yang membuatnya mendadak pusing. Belum lagi ketika Indonesia akan keluar, sudah ada surat cinta menghiasi mejanya. Banyak pria yang buru-buru menyerahkan surat cinta padanya tanpa rasa malu. Indonesia agak merinding ketika mengalami fenomena yang terjadi di sini. Tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari di desa.

_Kenapa aku merindukan suasana di desa ? Padahal aku baru sehari di sini_, terbesit pikiran seperti itu ketika Indonesia melihat tumpukkan surat yang ada di meja.

"Kau Indonesia, kan?" Indonesia melirik ke arah perempuan yang memanggil namanya.

Indonesia mengangguk, "Kau bisa memanggilku Nesia."

"Ah, aku Malaysia. Tadi kita tidak sempat berkenalan." Kata Malaysia dengan tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyangka kau mendapat surat cinta sebanyak ini." tutur Malaysia menambahkan. Dia menatap wajah Indonesia dengan seksama.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Indonesia pada Malaysia yang melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

Malaysia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil salah satu surat dari meja Indonesia. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang menawan para pria di sini. Dan lihat, kau mendapatkan surat cinta dari India. Padahal dengan orang asing dia tidak pernah seperti ini."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Indonesia menggeleng lemah. Pertanda dia bingung dengan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi. Dia benci jika harus dihadapi situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang membuat dirinya tidak akan pernah mempunyai teman perempuan. "Tetapi aku tidak suka dengan ini."

Ini terlalu terburu-buru. Surat cinta. Pernyataan Cinta. Semua itu membuat Indonesia merasa tidak ada bedanya dengan yang berada di desa.

Malaysia mengelus pundak Indonesia pelan. "Aku tahu bahwa kau orang baru di sini tetapi kau tidak boleh bersedih karena ini. Setidaknya kau senang mendapatkan surat sebanyak ini. Aku saja tidak pernah mendapat surat sebanyak ini." Malaysia mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah, terima kasih atas kata-katamu yang menghiburku." Indonesia tersenyum tulus pada Malaysia. "Teman?" agak ragu Indonesia mengulurkan tangannya.

Malaysia tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Malaysia menyambut uluran tangan Indonesia. "Kita sekarang teman."

"Terima kasih." Kata Indonesia dengan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." gumam Malaysia, tersipu malu oleh ucapan terima kasih dari Indonesia barusan.

"Ano, Malaysia. Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa dua pria yang mengangguku tadi." Kata Indonesia parau, memperhatikan sekeliling sebelum dia melontarkan pertanyaan pada Malaysia. "Siapa mereka?"

"Yang mana?" tanya Malaysia melihat sekeliling kelas. Ruangan hanya menyisakan mereka dengan perempuan yang sedang terlelap di meja.

"Dua pria yang meminta kenalan padaku tadi." Indonesia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana wajah kedua pria itu tetapi yang dia ingat mereka saling berebutan untuk berkenalan dengannya.

Malaysia ber-oh ria ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Indonesia. "Pria yang berambut pirang bernama Amerika. Dia merupakan ketua dari klub basket yang dikenal dengan nama MSA. Amerika, orang yang suka berbicara keras dan terbuka. Jangan heran jika ucapan Amerika terbilang aneh ataupun menyakitkan. Pasti kau akan mengalaminya jika sudah berbicara dengan Amerika." Malaysia tersenyum penuh arti.

Indonesia mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Malaysia.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pria yang satunya?"

"Ah, dia bernama Uni Soviet. Banyak sekali panggilannya tetapi orang-orang suka memanggilnya Rusia. Jangan tertipu dengan wajah ramahnya karena dibalik itu dia memiliki jiwa psikopat yang tersembunyi hahaha." Jelas Malaysia sambil tertawa, membuat Indonesia curiga padanya.

"Tetapi aku harus akui, dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Selain itu, Uni Soviet merupakan ketua dari klub sepak bola yang bernama Comicon. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah dua penguasa yang berada di sekolah ini yang keduanya bersaing untuk memperebutkan dalam segala hal."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman mereka yang sepertinya mereka tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai teman. Mereka seperti pengikut setia dari mereka berdua. Atau penglihatanku yang salah?" Ucap Indonesia agak ragu-ragu. Tetapi seperti itulah yang dilihat oleh Indonesia.

Malaysia tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Indonesia saat membicarakan Amerika dan Rusia. Ada keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Kau tidak salah, teman. Mereka memang bisa dibilang bukan teman. Mereka dibilang sebagai anak buah dari Amerika dan Rusia. Kau lihat di belakang Amerika tadi?"

Indonesia mengangguk.

"Mereka adalah Inggris, Kanada, Perancis, Belgia, Italia, Islandia, Norwegia, Kuksemburg. Mereka dibilang sebagai anak buah Amerika yang paling setia dan bergabung dengan Amerika karena mereka merasa tertolong dengan kehadiran Amerika di tengah mereka." kata Malaysia menjelaskan. "Dan Inggris adalah tangan kanan Amerika. Dia akan sigap menjalankan perintah dari Amerika." Tambah Malaysia.

"Lalu bagaiman dengan Rusia?" Indonesia beralih bertanya mengenai Rusia.

"Hm, kalau Rusia memiliki anak buah yang terdiri dari Jerman , Polandia, Bulgaria, Cekoslow, Hongaria, dan albania. Mereka bisa dibilang bersatu dengan Rusia karena memiliki nasib yang sama." lanjut Malaysia menjelaskan.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya wajahmu berubah ketika aku membicarakan tentang mereka?" ada rasa khawatir di suara Malaysia.

"Aku rasa mereka—" ada jeda di ucapan Indonesia. "pria yang aneh." Tambah Indonesia, mengigit bibirnya. Terlihat manis.

Malaysia tertawa spontan mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Indonesia.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang berpikir tentang mereka seperti itu. Berarti kita sehati."

Indonesia tersenyum samar.

"Aku tidak akan memperdulikan keberadaan mereka." kata Indonesia.

Malaysia terkekeh, "Kau belum tahu saja bagaimana mereka melancarkan serangan. Apalagi aku lihat keduanya sangat tertarik padamu. Aku harap kau hati-hati."

"Tentu saja. aku akan mengingatnya."

Setelah itu, Indonesia dan Malaysia mulai mengakrabkan diri mereka. Indonesia banyak bertanya dengan nama teman-teman yang berada di kelas bersamanya. Dan Indonesia mulai mengenali beberapa wajah dan nama mereka walaupun dia harus terbalik memanggil nama mereka. Indonesia dengan setia mendengarkan ocehannya tentang yang ada di sini mulai dari siswa yang paling dia tidak suka, guru-guru, pelajaran hingga orang yang dia suka. Ah, ternyata Malaysia menyukai pria yang bernama Inggris. Indonesia dapat melihatnya betapa Malaysia tersipu malu ketika Inggris memanggil dirinya.

Ocehan Malaysia berhenti ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Semua siswa bergegas masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran lain.

"Hey, Indonesia." Panggil seorang pria berambut pirang bernama Amerika dengan nada yang begitu senang.

"Nesia, kau bisa memanggilku Nesia." Ralat Indonesia ketika Amerika memanggil namanya dengan lengkap. "Ada apa?"

"Hm, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Jawab Amerika seraya tersenyum manis pada Indonesia. Membuat semua perempuan yang ada di dalam kelas menatap penuh iri dengan Indonesia. Ah, bisa-bisa Indonesia mendapatkan salah satu siswa terpopuler yang mereka idamkan.

Indonesia mengangkat alisnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang." Katanya pelan. "Bisakan setelah pulang sekolah kita bertemu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku kerjakan. Memangnya ada apa? Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang juga."

Dapat Indonesia ketika menoleh ke Malaysia, temannya sedang tersenyum misterius. Apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh Malaysia? Inikah sepak terjang dari Amerika ?

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Di taman sekolah setelah pulang sekolah." Setelah itu Amerika segera kembali ke bangkunya.

"Ada apa, Nesia?"

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Nesia.

"Kau ada urusan dengan Amerika ? aku dengar tadi dia mengajakmu pergi." Malaysia merasa cemas ketika melihat Amerika mendekati Indonesia seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sama tidak tahunya dengan dirimu." Indonesia tak bisa meredam rasa gelisah yang tumbuh.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, dia masih memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Amerika saat mereka berada berdua nanti. Hingga bel pulang berakhir, Indonesia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang guru bicarakan. Bahkan ketika Indonesia dipanggil oleh guru dan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Malaysia yang membangunkan dari lamunan panjangnya. Beruntung Indonesia mempunyai otak yang brilian sehingga dengan mudah dia dapat mengerjakannya tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Membuat para pria semakin berdecak kagum pada Indonesia.

Kini rasa penasaran itu semakin berkembang dan menyebabkan sesuatu yang menggelitik di ulu hati Indonesia.

"Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?" tanya Indonesia dalam hati.

Ya, Indonesia merasakan rasa gelisah yang luar bisa. Malaysia sudah pamit padanya dikarenakan urusan keluarga yang menyuruh untuk segera pulang. Sedangkan Indonesia dengan langkah ragu, ia langsung pergi ke taman sekolah dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Amerika. Dia berada di sana, duduk di salah satu bangku. Kepalanya terarah pada buku bacaan yang berada di tangannya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dari balik tembok, Indonesia melihat kalau Amerika tidak akan pergi sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Indonesia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Ia segera menemui Amerika yang sedang duduk di sana.

"Hi," sapa Indonesia pada Amerika yang belum mengallihkan pandangannya pada buku.

Dengan cepat Amerika menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dan menatap Indonesia yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dari jarak seperti ini, Amerika dapat melihat betapa cantiknya Indonesia.

"Ada apa menyuruhku untuk ke sini?" tanya Indonesia. Kini dia sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Amerika.

"Aku—" Amerika menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Amerika menarik tangan Indonesia dan mengenggamnya. Dengan cepat Indonesia melepaskannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak boleh menyentuh tangan seorang pria jika dia bukan suamiku." Ucap Indonesia dengan hati-hati.

Mendengar ucapan Indonesia, ada desir aneh yang semakin menjadi-jadi pada diri Amerika.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ucapkan?" desak Indonesia.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Amerika dengan lancar.

Indonesia terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini. Baru saja dia sehari di sini dan sudah ada orang yang menyatakan cintanya secara langsung dan pria itu bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia pria yang populer di sekolah ini. apa jadinya jika dia menjadi kekasih dari Amerika? Indonesia mendapatkan gambaran bahwa hidup tenangnya agak menjadi ricuh saat dia menjadi kekasih Amerika.

"Lalu?" tanya Indonesia bingung.

Memangnya apa yang harus Indonesia jawab?

"Jadilah kekasihku. Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku." Amerika tersipu malu ketika meminta Indonesia menjadi kekasihnya.

Indonesia menghela napas berat dan menoleh ke arah Amerika. Tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucap Indonesia hati-hati. "Aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain saat ini. Aku masih ingin meraih mimpiku dan membanggakan orang yang ku sayang. Selain itu, aku hanya menjalin hubungan dengan satu pria saja dalam hidupku dan itu adalah suamiku kelak." Dengan jujur Indonesia mengungkapkannya. Sebenarnya ada pergolakan batin saat Indonesia menolak pernyataan cinta Amerika.

Indonesia akan berpikir Amerika memaksanya untuk menerima perasaannya tetapi yang terjadi Amerika tersenyum, bukan senyuman bahagia. Sebuah senyuman untuk menyembunyikan sebuah luka.

Amerika tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih kau sudah memberiku jawaban. Aku menerima keputusanmu. Mungkin kau menganggapku aneh karena dengan cepat aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

Indonesia tersenyum ."Tidak juga walaupun aku baru mengenal hari ini tetapi aku lihat kau mempunyai kepribadian yang baik."

"Kau membuatku melayang. Aku harap pernyataanku tadi jangan dijadikan sebuah beban untukmu."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Indonesia. "Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang."

"Apa kau ingin aku antar?" Amerika menawarkan diri pada Indonesia.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah ada sopir yang menungguku." Indonesia menolak tawaran Amerika dengan halus. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain selain itu dia juga perlu menghargai apa yang diberikan pamannya untuk dirinya selama di kota.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok." Indonesia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan ucapan Amerika.

Sepeninggalan Indonesia, tanpa gadis cantik itu sadari bahwa sudah ada orang lain yang mengintainya. Dari balik tembok, keluarkan seorang pria dengan seringai penuh kemenangan. Ternyata, Rusia yang tengah bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri ketika melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sejarah baru tertoreh di sini. Amerika baru saja ditolak oleh seorang perempuan. Padahal Amerika selalu membanggakan diri bahwa dirinya adalah penakluk perempuan nomor satu.

"_Well_, lihat! Kau mendapatkan penolakan. Jadi kau harus mendapatkan hukuman. Sesuai perjanjian jika ada pihak yang kalah maka—" ucapan Rusia dipotong cepat oleh Amerika.

"Dengar, perjanjian yang kita buat. Memang benar bahwa pihak yang kalah akan mendapatkan hukuman kalau keduanya menyatakan cinta pada Indonesia dan salah satunya ditolak. Sedangkan kita tidak tahu, kemungkinan kau bisa ditolak olehnya." Ucap Amerika sengit.

Rusia tertawa meremehkan. "Tidak ada dalam kamusku kata penolakan. Kita lihat besok. Aku yakin dia pasti menerimaku."

Amerika membuang muka. "Belum tentu. Kau belum tahu bahwa Indonesia adalah perempuan yang berbeda dari yang lain."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Rusia meremehkan Amerika. Dia yakin bahwa dirinya akan menjadi kekasih dari gadis yang kini menjadi primadona di sekolahnya.

Amerika masih berada di taman sekolah ketika Rusia meninggalkannya dengan ejekan yang sudah bisa dia terima. Amerika kembali duduk di bangku taman. Dia memegangi dadanya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika dia bersama dengan Indonesia tadi. Sesuatu yang tidak dia rasakan pada perempuan-perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacar atau yang dekat dengannya.

Indonesia berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang tidak mudah menyerahkan hatinya untuk orang lain. Indonesia benar-benar berbeda dengan perempuan yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Sepertinya Amerika benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Indonesia. Padahal tadi, dia hanya mempermainkan Indonesia dan tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Tetapi ketika Indonesia menolaknya dan menjelaskan alasan penolakan yang diberikan untuknya. Amerika yakin bahwa Indonesia adalah perempuan yang akan membawa kehidupan yang lebih cerah dalam dirinya. Selain Indonesia cantik parasnya, dia juga memiliki hati yang begitu cantik. Amerika harap Rusia juga ditolak. Dengan begitu, Amerika akan mengejar Indonesia dan menjadikan pilihan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Ah sial! Seperti aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan siswa baru itu." Amerika mentertawakan dirinya yang termakan oleh ucapannya yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan perempuan dan akan hidup sendirian.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, suasana di sekolah baru Indonesia kini penuh orang-orang yang menyemangati Rusia—siswa populer di sini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rusia padanya. Lihat saja, sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Bukankah tadi dia sedang makan siang dengan Malaysia di kantin hingga dia ditarik oleh seseorang yang dia kenal dengan nama Polandia dan meninggalkannya sendirian di lapangan. Kemudian muncul Rusia tepat dihadapannya. Padahal hari ini, Indonesia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan seperti ini. belum lagi, dia melihat Amerika yang sepertinya menatapnya denga gelisah dan Malaysia yang terlihat binggung, tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Indonesia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, menandakan dia tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Indonesia," panggil Rusia dengan lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Panggil aku Nesia."

"Ah, apa kau tahu bahwa kau memiliki nama yang indah." Rusia menyunggingkan senyumannya yang membuat siapapun akan meleleh di tempat. Tetapi tidak dengan Indonesia.

"Terima kasih. Itu nama pemberian orang tuaku."

"Kau tau makna yang tersembunyi darimu?"

Indonesia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Dan lagi, kenapa kau menyuruh temanmu untuk membawaku ke lapangan?" Indonesia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Rusia.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu penting. Aku tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi." Nada Rusia berubah menjadi lebih serius. Matanya berubah menjadi lebih tajam.

"A-apa?" tanya Indonesia gugup.

Bagi Indonesia walaupun dia sering mendapatkan pernyataan cinta, tetap saja dia akan gugup.

"Tadi aku menanyakan tentang namamu. Apakah kau sadar bahwa namamu begitu indah layaknya mutiara? Dan tidak mengherankan kalau kau begitu cantik seperti namamu." Kata Rusia yang mendapatkan riuh tepuk tangan.

Indonesia tidak berbicara, mencoba untuk memahami situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jadilah kekasihku. Biarkan aku menjagamu. Menjagamu agar tetap bersinar cemerlang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ternodai oleh apapun. Aku akan menjaga mutiara itu sepenuh hatiku."

Dengan percaya diri, Rusia yakin kalau Indonesia akan menjadi miliknya. Ini akan membuktikan pada Amerika bahwa Rusia orang yang tidak terkalahkan.

Ah, Indonesia mengalami situasi seperti ini. Dia seperti mengalami _de javu_. Situasi ni seperti yang dia alami saat bersama Amerika dan dia harus mengulangi situasi seperti kemarin namun dengan orang yang berbeda. Jujur, Indonesia tidak ingin menyakiti hati para pria yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Dia merasa menjadi perempuan yang paling jahat di dunia ini.

Indonesia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Mencoba untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Ma—maaf, aku tidak bisa." Kata Indonesia yang sukses membuat seluruh orang yang mendengarnya tidak percaya.

Indonesia menolak siswa terpopuler di sekolah. Pria yang menjadi rebutan para perempuan di sekolah ini. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Namun dibalik itu semua, Amerika tertawa dengan senang di dalam hatinya. Dengan begitu, perjanjian diantara mereka batal dan Amerika akan meraih cinta Indonesia. Menjadikan miliknya seutuhnya.

"Kau menolakku?" Rusia mencoba memastikan. Sepertinya Rusia harus membersihkan telinganya lebih sering. Mana mungkin ada perempuan yang menolaknya? Pasti Rusia salah dengar.

Indonesia terdiam. "Ya, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Rusia tidak salah dengar, Indonesia menolaknya. Ini sejarah percintaan yang paling buruk yang baru saja ditorehkan dalam hidupnya. Baru kali ini, ditolak oleh seorang perempuan. Biasanya dia yang akan menolak para perempuan dan kini malah dirinya yang ditolak.

"Apa yang membuatmu menolakku?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Rusia. Dia masih tidak mempercayai dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Indonesia mengigit bibirnya seraya menatap Rusia takut-takut. "Aku tidak bisa memiliki kekasih saat ini. aku harus fokus dengan sekolah dan cita-citaku. Selain itu aku akan siap memiliki kekasih saat aku sudah menikah. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menjadi milik siapapun hingga aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi suamiku kelak."

"Maafkan aku." Lanjut Indonesia.

Alasan Indonesia benar-benar di luar dugaan. Baru kali ini, Rusia mendapati seorang perempuan dengan alasan yang jarang diungkapan oleh perempuan lain. Inikah pertanda bahwa dia harus berhenti untuk mempermainkan perempuan? Ah, kenapa Rusia jadi melankolis seperti ini?

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Setelah itu, Indonesia pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Rusia yang masih tidak terima penolakan yang diberikan oleh Indonesia.

"Indonesia." Teriak Rusia kencang.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Indonesia menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Dengar, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Ingat itu!"

Indonesia menghiraukan ucapan Rusia dan pergi dari sana. Menarik tangan Malaysia dan membawanya ke kelas. Tidak dia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menghujami dengan tatapan mengerikan. Ternyata sekolah di kota tidak sebaik dengan bersekolah di desa. Semua orang yang berada di sini tidak memiliki sikap yang baik. Bahkan suka bertindak seenaknya. Rasanya dia ingin kembali ke desa dan bersekolah di tempat yang dulu. Tetapi jika Indonesia melakukan hal itu, maka dia akan mengecewakan pamannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Malaysia yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Indonesia.

Indonesia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. kau lihat bagaimana orang-orang menatapku tadi?" Rasanya Indonesia ingin menangis.

"Tenang, mereka hanya iri denganmu. Hanya itu. Kalau keadaan sudah tenang maka semuanya akan berubah seperti semula." Malaysia mencoba menghibur Indonesia yang sedang bersedih itu.

"Bagaimana kalau semuanya tidak bisa kembali seperti semula?" tanya Indonesia pada Malaysia. Dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat hal buruk setelah kejadian ini.

"Aku akan membantumu." Tiba-tiba ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Indonesia yang diajukan untuk Malaysia.

Indonesia seketika menoleh ke arah asal suara itu dan mendapati pria tampan bernama Amerika sedang berdiri di sana dengan wajah yang begitu khawatir. Malaysia berdehem keras, membuat agar suasana tidak canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mau ikut mempermalukan Indonesia?" sindir Malaysia. Nada suaranya meninggi.

Amerika mengangkat alisnya, berusaha mengerti ucapan Malaysia.

"Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu." Kata Amerika. "Ah, kau mengira aku akan melakukan hal gila yang seperti Rusia lakukan di sana?" lanjut Amerika ketika dia menyadari bahwa Malaysia sedang menyindirnya.

"Iya, kau dan Rusia adalah orang-orang gila. Sifat kalian tidak ada bedanya." Sungut Malaysia. Agak kesal juga dirinya dengan Amerika.

"Kau!" geram Amerika menghadapi tingkah Malaysia.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian jangan bersikap seperti ini." Indonesia berusaha untuk menahan Malaysia dan Amerika agar tidak bertengkar. "Kalian membuatku bertabah pusing."

"Aku hanya kesal dengan manusia macam ini." Malaysia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Amerika.

"Kau!" Amerika menatap sinis pada Malaysia.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." Indonesia memberengut, menarik tangan Malaysia dan pergi dari sana.

Indonesia membutuhkan suasana yang lebih tenang. Bukan keributan yang terjadi di sini. Indonesia marah dan sedih karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat.

Dapat dipastikan hidup Indonesia akan berubah. Apalagi ditambah dengan dua orang pria yang tidak akan berhenti mengacaukan hidupnya yang tenang. Indonesia hanya berharap semua ini akan berakhir dan kehidupannya kembali tenang.

**THE END**


End file.
